Making the Hard Decision
by Daelena
Summary: A conversation between friends causes Rhys Williams to make the hardest decision of his life. Luckily, Ianto and Jack are there to help him. Ianto/Jack. Twenty-ninth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Making the Hard Decision

_Disclaimer__: Nope, I seriously do not own. Sorry._

_Summary__: A conversation between friends causes Rhys Williams to make the hardest decision of his life. Luckily, Ianto and Jack are there to help him. Ianto/Jack. Twenty-ninth in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_I was thinking about Rhys and Gwen and their roles in this series. Personally, I think that there needs to be some resolution regarding Gwen's treatment of Ianto and Jack. Ergo, a thought-bubble to resolve past issues and to give Rhys (and Anwen) a happy future. _

_Yes, there is Gwen-bashing in this fic, so if you like Gwen, don't read. Rose is present in this as well and, if you've read "Rose Colored Glasses," then you have an idea of my opinions on Rose as well._

_At this point, Annabelle is eight, Anwen is fourteen, and the twins are sixteen. _

_Anyway, here, for your enjoyment, the newest installment of the "Immortal Janto" series._

Jack sighed heavily, studying the glum-looking man sitting across the table from him. Rhys wasn't happy, anyone could see. Hell, Jack had seen the toll that his marriage was taking on him and he had quietly urged Rhys to do whatever it took to get himself back to a better place.

Ianto had seen it too.

The immortal Welshman had seen long before Jack had. He had suffered fifteen years, knowing that Gwen just wasn't healthy for Rhys before he had "come back from the dead" and had gone through ten years almost of watching the horrible effect that Gwen was having on her husband.

Still, there was only so much that either one of them could do to help Rhys. Both men liked Rhys. He was a good and honest man. As such, they made regular visits to Rhys and Anwen, usually when Gwen wasn't around because both men had troubles being around her.

Which is what brought them up to Cardiff today.

It had worked that they were able to get Rhys alone – with some help from Donna, of course.

Donna had devised a "girl day" with Martha, in which they took S.J., Anwen, and Annabelle to a spa for pampering. The Doctor and Mickey were watching Geoff and Theo, letting the two boys explore the TARDIS.

By an intense stroke of luck, when Gwen found out, she had merely sniffed and said that she had plans with a friend from the police force to go shopping and, therefore, could not attend Donna and Martha's "girl day," not that either one of the two wanted her there. They merely wanted the three girls to have fun together. It was nice to get Anwen away from her mother. She did like her odd cousins.

Still, Jack looked at Rhys, who was rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"I thought that Gwen would settle down after you and Jack settled down," he admitted, raising his eyes to look at Ianto. Ianto reached over and patted Rhys's arm.

"That was a good thought, Rhys."

Rhys shook his head. "For a while, it was alright, but then there was this nice woman on the police force, a Rose Tyler. That's when things got worse with Gwen and she started complaining and nagging worse than ever."

Ianto looked at Jack.

"I'm afraid that Rose's presence here in Cardiff is partially my fault, Rhys," Jack admitted. "She wasn't supposed to be back in this universe ever again, but somehow she found her way back. I never thought that she and Gwen would ever become friends."

"None of us thought that this would happen, Jack," Ianto reminded him. Jack took his husband's hand and squeezed. "There was always the possibility that they would meet, but they seemed very different personalities to me, so it didn't cross my mind. It should have. It should have been obvious."

Ianto did have a point. It _should_ have been obvious, but none of them saw it.

Rose knew who Gwen was, even in passing. She must have tracked Gwen down after she came to Cardiff, even going so far as to join the Cardiff police force. Rose, no doubt, had been anxious to find someone who knew about the greater universe, someone she could talk to about her experiences. Gwen would have been an open target for that wish, especially since Gwen knew who Jack was.

It seemed that Gwen's own desires for her old life with Torchwood and her still-present lust after Jack had flourished with her continued friendship with Rose.

"Yeah, but what can I do?"

Rhys's question was honest, but it was hard.

"Can't tell you," Jack admitted. "The ball's in your court, Rhys. It's up to you to decide how you're going to deal with the situation. The easiest option you have, it seems, would be to file for a divorce."

The look in the mortal Welshman's eyes cut to Jack's heart.

"It wouldn't be fair to Anwen. She's only fourteen. Having her parents separate at this point would hurt her. I don't want her to have to decide between us."

Ianto smiled softly. "Rhys, if Anwen's given the choice between you and Gwen, I'm pretty sure that the scale's going to come out in your favor."

"How do you reckon?"

"She loves you. You're her Da. You're the one who's always been there for her at every major point in her life – on her first day of school, when she's sick, when she needs a shoulder to cry on, at her school events." Ianto chuckled. "Besides, Gwen hasn't made enough effort to bond with her daughter outside the bare minimum to keep Anwen from growing too distant. You've seen it too."

Jack couldn't fault Ianto's logic. He had watched, over the years, as Rhys doted on his precious daughter. He was always there for, though never too over-bearing. Gwen, on the other hand, had often found excuses to miss out on events, both big and small, usually begging off for work reasons. Rhys had relayed to them, regularly, that her actions angered him.

Rhys turned the cup in his hand. The man was going to need something stronger than coffee before the day was done.

"I'm scared though," he said quietly, after a moment. "I've been with Gwen for so long that I don't know how to live on my own."

The fact that Rhys refused to look at either one of them was indicative of his fear.

Jack leaned forward and firmly stated, "You can do this, Rhys. Whatever you decide to do, you can survive it. But you have to confront Gwen on her actions. If it comes to a divorce, then so be it."

The American immortal felt his husband pat his hand.

"And if it does to come to that," Ianto continued, "then it only proves that Gwen wasn't the right woman for you."  
>Rhys looked at Ianto with wide eyes.<p>

"It's been almost eighteen years that we've been married, Ianto. I'm not as young as I once was and I don't have the luxury of immortality like the pair of you."

"Even so," Jack shot back, "you still have many years of life ahead of yourself. Don't sell yourself short, Rhys. You're a good man and there's someone out there who'll appreciate you, want you, and love you for exactly the man you are, not take you for granted."

"I wish I had your confidence."

Jack shook his head. "We're getting ahead of ourselves here. There's still Gwen to deal with."

Even as those words left Jack's mouth, the front door of the house opened. Two sets of feminine voices floated towards the kitchen, which they all recognized instantly. The three men shared a look.

"You can do this, Rhys," Ianto said, encouragingly. "Remember, we're here for you."

Rhys gave Ianto a weak smile as Gwen and Rose trooped into the kitchen, laden with bags.

The women paused at the sight of Ianto and Jack sitting at the kitchen table, opposite Rhys.

"Jack!" Rose said brightly, her eyes flashing with delight. "It's been ages!"

At that comment, Jack rose from the table, pulling the mask of control that he had long ago mastered over his face as he looked at Rose. Even now, the blonde woman was ignoring Ianto, though she clearly knew that they were married and long in love with one another. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gwen gape at the clear affection that Rose had on her face for Jack. Didn't Gwen know that Rose had pined after Jack, even in the slightest?

"Only two years, Rose," he replied, his voice even. "Though I see you've made friends here."

Rose smiled demurely. "Of course. Gwen's been a wonderful friend since I came back home. She understands."

As the woman in front of him rolled her shoulders, Jack finally noticed what she was wearing. He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

Despite the more than twenty (Earth) years since she had aged since she had started traveling with the Doctor, Rose Tyler still dressed like she was a young woman. Jack didn't know what game she was playing, but he could recognize a desperate attempt when he saw one. He didn't know if it was her vain attempt to capture the attention of the Doctor or him (or both), but the outfit that Rose was wearing was down-right wrong for a woman of her age.

Jack shook his head and looked at Ianto, who gave him one of his patented eye-rolls.

"Well, we should be getting back to the TARDIS," Jack commented. "No doubt Geoff and Theo have run Mickey and the Doctor ragged. We all know what Donna'll say if the TARDIS is a wreck when she and Martha comes back."

Rose bristled some. Okay, so maybe Jack making a pointed attack on how everyone else has moved on, but that was merely the hard truth that Rose needed to hear.

"You have to admit, that'd be a discussion you'd love to hear," Rhys said, smiling as he rose from the table.

"Hear, but not see," Ianto amended, rising as well. Rhys laughed, nodding. Ianto reached over and shook Rhys's hand. "It's good to see you as always, Rhys."

"You too, Ianto. Kiss Annabelle for me." Rhys looked to Jack and extended his hand to him, which Jack took easily. "Don't be a stranger, Jack."

"I'll try not to be," he answered. "Give Anwen a hug for us when Donna drops her off."

Rhys smiled and nodded.

With that, Jack took Ianto's hand and the two men took their leave. But they didn't get far from the house before they were followed.

"Jack! Ianto!" Gwen called, as they walked towards the gate.

Both turned to look at her.

"Yes, Gwen." Ianto's face was bordering on pure fury. Jack saw what was boiling in his eyes and he knew that it wouldn't be long before the Welshman burst. He still couldn't forgive Gwen for what she had done, all those years ago.

"Did you really have to treat Rose the way you did?"

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist.

"Sometimes, people have to learn the hard way that people change and move on. Rose hasn't quite gotten that into her head yet. No doubt, she inside sputtering to Rhys about Ianto and me," he said, meeting Gwen's dark eyes. "You should pay attention because you don't seem to realize the negative effects your own actions have had on your personal life."

She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've lost your husband, Gwen," Ianto said, his voice deadly cool. "Rhys has put up with you for all these years and he's seen the kind of woman you are. He's had enough and, unless you drastically change your tune, you'll lose not only him, but your daughter as well."

"How dare you, Ianto Jones!" Gwen exclaimed, walking towards Ianto. When they were mere inches from one another, she slapped him. "How dare you pass judgment on my life? You don't know me as a wife, a mother!"

Something inside Ianto snapped and reshaped. Jack saw that change the millisecond it happened. He dropped his arm from Ianto's waist.

Ianto needed to do this. Gwen had had it coming for a long time.

"Get your head out of your ass, Gwen," Ianto said, his anger building. "You claim to be a good mother, but where were you when Anwen got the flu, or strep throat, or the chicken pox? Where were you when her best friend moved away and she was devastated? Where were you during her school plays or when she wanted to try out for the hockey team? When she got the best grades in her year? And what about Rhys? He's been working his ass off to be a good husband to you and a good father to Anwen. He works as hard as he can, but he still manages to be around for Anwen."

Gwen made to answer, but Ianto held up a hand, silencing her.

"You claim to be a good mother, Gwen, but I fail to see it. You put your career and your personal interests ahead of what's really important – Rhys and Anwen. If you loved either one of them, they would come first. Living the quiet, simple life is never enough for you."

She was fuming. "Not all of us can have the 'quiet, simple life' like you, Ianto. Some of us have to work for a living."

"I would do anything, if Jack, Annabelle, and I could have that life, Gwen, but I know that we never can. We never will." Ianto struggled for a moment, before he continued. "Jack and I are immortal. Annabelle could well be immortal as well. We don't know yet. Our daughter could die long before us, and that breaks my heart every day. You don't know what blessings you have, Gwen, and now you're going to lose what so many would kill for."

She gaped like a fish, Ianto's words finally sinking in.

"Go back to Rhys, Gwen," Ianto said coldly. "He needs to talk with you."

Ianto turned on his heel and stormed away. Jack knew that it would be a while before he completely worked out his anger. He would join his husband in a moment, after he settled one more thing with Gwen.

"Rhys is our friend, Gwen. He's been reliable for many years," Jack informed her. "Both Ianto and I care about him and neither one of us like to see him getting hurt."

"Jack . . ."

Her voice was pleading now, but Jack refused to give in. Once upon a time, he might have listened to her plaintive tones, when he didn't know any better, but that time was in the past and would stay in the past.

"Don't do anything that will cause Anwen excessive pain. She's a smart girl and has a bright future ahead of her. Do what's right for her, even if you lose a lot." Jack turned to follow Ianto. He paused and looked back at Gwen. "If you're going to continue to be friends with Rose, then I should warn you that any future you have with Rhys and Anwen as a family will be severely limited."

Leaving Gwen fuming on her front lawn, Jack went after his husband.

It didn't take him too long to catch up with Ianto. One look at the Welshman told Jack exactly what he was thinking.

Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him for a hug. Ianto was trembling.

"It'll be alright," he whispered.

"How can we be sure?" Ianto whispered back.

For a moment, Jack thought. Then, he replied, "We can't be sure, but I know that Rhys is a strong man, underneath it all, and he'll do the right thing for Anwen."

"Gwen'll never change though."

Ianto was right. He usually was about these kinds of things. "And that means that we'll have to be there for Rhys and Anwen, because they'll need our support even more."

After a few minutes, they finally parted.

The dark fury was still in Ianto's eyes. It would be a long time before his anger at Gwen was put to rest. Jack knew that the likelihood of Ianto ever being alone with his countrywoman again was nil. He felt similar anger and distrust at Gwen, though Jack recognized that Ianto's feelings towards the woman were more deeply rooted than his own were.

Kissing Ianto gently, he led his husband back towards the TARDIS, where Jack hoped that the chaos of that part of their lives would be able to push Gwen firmly out of Ianto's mind for the time being.

And, as they arrived, it did.

Though, hours and hours later, when they were settled at home and Annabelle was tucked safely into bed, Thetis curled up in her cat bed in Annabelle's room, the message that they had been waiting for arrived.

It was an e-mail from Rhys, telling them, in simple terms, that he had addressed the problems with Gwen and that they would be getting a divorce. Rhys said that he would be pushing for custody of Anwen, though he wouldn't deny Gwen visitation rights. It would be better for Anwen if she stayed with her father most of the time.

Jack held Ianto close to him, as they read that message together. He promised Ianto that they would do everything that they could to ensure that Rhys got custody.

He would e-mail those sentiments to Rhys later, but Ianto needed to hear it now.

It wasn't going to be easy for Rhys and Anwen, but Jack knew that the road was going to rougher on Gwen.

Strangely, Jack felt okay with that.

_So, what do you think? Are you satisfied with what is going to happen with Gwen? I know I kind of threw Rose in there, but I needed some kind of a catalyst for the break between Rose and Jack, as well as the full weight of the break between Gwen and Jack, Ianto, and Rhys. _

_I do like Rhys. He's a good guy, I think, though not the right person for Gwen. I don't know who the right person for Gwen is, but you can bet that it is not Jack, Ianto, or Owen. (Duh, I'm more a Tosh/Owen kind of a person and it's clear where I stand with Jack and Ianto.) Regardless, my point is that there will be more resolution on the whole Rhys and Anwen story still to come, but I wanted to put in this bit for right now, since I feel like there needs to be some introduction of it._

_As always, I really do appreciate your reviews and I look forward to seeing what you have to say about this newest addition to the series._


End file.
